Erase una vez un humano
by El Cuentista
Summary: Un humano de alguna forma a llegado a equestria y su simple presencia solo puede significar una cosa... cagarla (Parodia/Humor)


Erase una vez un humano no muy coqueto y molon que estaba en su casa, estaba viendo la televisión tranquilamente mientras veía el canal de la "Teletienda" en donde pasan los mismo comerciales durando mas de 10 años sin parar. ¿El hombre de la pastilla ya habrá muerto? ¡Oh vamos! ¡Esas escaleras versátiles las están vendiendo en la esquina a 200 pesos!

Definitivamente no habia nada que hacer. pobre y tonto humano. Si tan solo no hubieras sido un flojo de mierda, hubieras pagado el internet. pero no. era mucho mejor quedarte en casa estudiando para los parciales. que por cierto no aprobaste...

De todas formas, el patético humano sin personalidad se levanta de su pesado letargo. Con pereza camina lentamente hasta dirigirse a la puerta del baño. Lucia horrible. tenia ojos color oscuro como la noche, cabello oscuro... aunque juraria que era castaño hace unos días, y vestía con una camisa de cuadros roja junto con pantalones jeans azules.

Entonces al llegar a su destino, abrió la puerta y con lo que se encontró sin duda es algo nunca antes visto. ¡Detrás de la puerta de su baño no había nada mas y nada menos que un portal interdimencional de características indescriptibles para el entendimiento del humano promedio! Era sin duda un hallazgo sin precedentes. Pero el estupido humano ni se inmuta.

El sin darle mas importancia al asunto. Cruza la puerta, sin saber que seria la ultima vez que pisaría el suelo de su casa en mucho tiempo (Tal vez para siempre)

Mientras el humano pasaba por aquel fantástico portal interdimencional, miles de objetos de lo mas común lo acompañaban en su viaje. un reloj de arena, números translucidos, un samurai y un DeLorean. sin duda nada extraño.

Pero de un parpadeo literalmente y sin explicación alguna llega a lo que parece ser un bar. El humano una vez dentro, no cuestiono ninguno de estos eventos. ¿Acaso este humano es retrasado? Literalmente acaba de pasar por un portal interdimencional que estaba en su baño ¿Y ni siquiera va a cuestionarlo?

Así es lectores, nos sacamos la lotería. Sin duda aquí tenemos a nuestro típico protagonista, estúpido, sin personalidad y que no nos dará ningún motivo por el cual tengamos que tenerle afecto durante toda su travesía.

El humano camina lentamente por el negocio ignorando a los cuadrúpedos seres multicolor equinos que estaban sentados en las mesas bebiendo sidra. Muchos de estos seres al percatarse de la presencia del humano, lo miraban con enojo, otros murmuraban comentarios que no se alcanzaba a oír y el resto simplemente huía con miedo.

La presencia del humano aparentemente no es del agrado de los habitantes de este mundo. Y como no, si es un idiota.

El humano una vez que llego a la mesa de tragos, El Barman observa a este sentarse en una de sus sillas. con todo el respeto y educación posible se acerca a el a tomar su pedido.

- **Ehm, ¿Que se le ofrece señor?** \- Pregunto el Barman con duda. Ver humanos no era muy comun. de hecho. creo que nunca vio uno hasta ahora.

- **Ah si, Busco mi baño.** \- Dijo el humano sin chistar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- **¿Perdón?** \- pregunto el Barman con genuina confusión.

- **Es que iba al baño de mi casa y parece que me** **perdí** \- explico el humano como si fuera lo mas normal.

- **¿Me estas diciendo que cuando ibas al baño de tu casa te perdiste?** -

- **Si, nunca he sido muy bueno en eso de ir caminando hasta un sitio. De hecho una vez iba a la universidad y termine en Hong Kong. También la otra vez iba a la Isla Martín Garcia y termine en el Desierto de Texas. Y cuando jugaba al LOL, tenia que ir a la Bot lane y termine en la Universidad, ese si que fue raro. ademas de la vez que...** -

El Barman seguía escuchando incrédulo al humano relatando todos sus anormales eventos. No sabia lo que era ese tal "Hong Kong" pero si sabia que el humano era altamente peligroso. en especial su estupidez. si se queda por mucho mas tiempo es posible que cause algún desastre

- **Mira, si no vas a pedir nada, le sugiero que se marche por favor.** -

- **¿Eh? Vamos solo déjeme usar mi baño, sera solo un minuto** -

- **El baño solo es para clientes. Si no compra, no hay baño. ademas este es nuestro baño** -

- **Oye, he venido de muy lejos solo para usar un baño. Y no voy a permitir que una mula multicolor me detenga** \- Dijo el humano alzando la voz, llamando la atención de los demás clientes. El Barman se percato de esto e intento calmarlo.

- **Mire, le sugiero que se marche en este momento, o si no...** -

- **¿O si no que? ¿Vas a relinchar? ihhhggg** \- El humano solo se limitaba a burlarse del barman haciendo una muy pésima imitación de un caballo relinchando. Las burlas aumentan al igual que el numero de ponis que rodean al humano con claro enojo e ira en sus rostros.

- **¿Que fue lo que dijiste sobre los de color verde?** -

- **¿Cual es tu problema con los que tienen Cutie Mark con forma de corazón?** -

- **¿Y como es eso de que le deseas la muerte a todos los potros huérfanos?** -

Aparentemente sin darse cuenta, con su muy mala imitación de un caballo relinchando estaba hablando en una lengua secundaria de los ponis que de alguna forma ellos lograron entender a la perfección. dando lugar esta incoherente situación.

- **¿Y ustedes quien lo llamo? ¡Vuelvan a sus establos mulas!** \- grito con enojo el humano mientras seguía burlándose de ellos con esa horrible imitación. Esto lógicamente solo hizo enfadar mas y mas a los equinos.

- **¿Que dijiste sobre mi mamá?** \- dijo uno de ellos empujándolo contra la mesa rompiendo algunas botellas. Creando un sofocante silencio instantáneo, haciendo que todos fijaran su atención al espectáculo que se iba a dar a continuación.

- **Oye, nadie dijo nada sobre tu madre. solo hice _*Inserte mala imitación de caballo aquí*_** \- Todo el mundo al oírlo se estremeció. Una vez mas el humano gracias a su estupidez volvió a cometer el mismo error.

- **¡¿Que?! ¡Mi Abuelita era una santa!** \- contesto uno de ellos con enojo mientras encestaba una perfecta patada de mula en su rostro derribando al humano contra una mesa como si un costal de papas se tratara. Los ponis victoreaban el golpe con furor, mientras que otros se burlaban del humano. Es mas, los ponis que se quedaron sin mesa solo se limitaban a reírse y escupirle en la cara.

Pero la alegría duro poco debido a que con fuerza el retumbar de las puertas contra la pared se hizo presente, acompañado de ponis blancos con una fina y elegante armadura dorada avanzando sin cesar por el bar. una vez dentro se pusieron de lado dejando un largo camino en donde al final de este, se encontraba un unicornio de armadura plateada, fuerte y alto. Su pelaje era de un color anaranjado, acompañado de una gran melena azulada que danzaba con el viento de afuera.

Lento, pero con paso firme avanzo por el bar contemplando a todos lados asegurándose de no perderse ningún detalle adicional. Uno de sus cascos piso unos pequeños pedazos de madera, esto llamo automáticamente su atención fijando su vista en al suelo hasta dirigirlo al frente. encontrándose con una mesa destruida junto con un horrible ser bípedo sin pelo.

En sus oscuros ojos se encontraba un aire de satisfacción. Casi se podía leer la palabra bingo en ellos. El barman se percato de esto, no había que ser un genio para saber porque ellos estaban aquí. Todo era por ese humano.

El unicornio de armadura plateada hizo un rápido gesto a dos de sus guardias. Estos rápidamente fueron afuera y cerraron la puerta, dejando sin posibilidad de que alguien pueda tanto salir o entrar del bar.

Dio unos pequeños trotes hacia el ser bípedo noqueado sobre los restos de la mesa. lo examino mas de cerca curioso de su forma, de su aspecto y de por su puesto, de su inteligencia. ¿Sera verdad que los humanos eran seres inteligentes como lo dictan las viejas leyendas equinas? Una vez que termino de examinar la escena, miro alrededor y señalo aleatoriamente a un pony - **Tu, dime ¿Que paso** **aquí?** \- dijo el unicornio con una elegancia poco común en estos lares. sin duda no era un caballero solo por ser bonito.

- **Bueno, el humano vino de una especie de portal y empezó a causar problemas diciendo "Quiero mi baño" o algo así. entonces nos insulto a todos usando nuestra segunda lengua equina. el relinchar** \- contesto sin chistar.

El caballero estaba sorprendido de la historia que le habían contado. Aparentemente el humano no solo es lo suficientemente inteligente como para crear un portal interdimencional, si no que también domino la segunda lengua equina en tan solo segundos. Sin duda alguna era un genio.

Entonces apunto aleatoriamente a otro equino. - **Entonces ¿Porque esta tirado en el suelo?** \- Volvió a preguntar con la misma elegancia de antes.

- **Es que aquel pony le dio una gran patada en el rostro, fue increíble, tenia que verlo.** \- respondió apuntando al pony responsable. Entonces el caballero hace un gesto a 3 de sus guardias. estos obedecieron rápidamente y se llevaron al equino mencionado anteriormente. Quien sabe que destino le depara ahora.

Una vez terminado esto. dijo lo siguiente. - **Ahora quiero que hagan de cuenta que esto nunca paso. Tampoco deben decírselo a nadie que conozcan, o sufrirán las consecuencias.** \- dijo con calma y elegancia, pero esta vez con un ligero toque oscuro en su ultima frase. entonces rápidamente los guardias de armadura dorada levantaron con cuidado al humano y lo trasladaron afuera en un carruaje para luego llevárselo. Mientras tanto el caballero solo se limito a caminar tranquilamente hacia la puerta. - **Oh cierto.** \- el caballero con su magia elevo una bolsa lleno de monedas y se lo entrego al barman. - **Esto es por lo de la mesa** \- una vez dicho eso, el elegante equino se marcho cerrando la puerta con fuerza en donde se hizo presente un pesado silencio entre los clientes y el barman.


End file.
